North Star
by Adailia
Summary: Life works in mysterious ways. Sometimes you fall in love, sometimes you die alone... And sometimes you get hit by cars. Just so you guys know, this story was co-written by my best friend, Let's Fly Away13! Follow her if you want!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

R

"Your stupid."

"No, your stupid."

"Your a butt."

"Takes one to know one." I sighed, Ariana laughed.

"Why do we always do this when you come over." I asked. Ariana, or Ari, as I called her, shrugged, hopping off the bed. Her blond hair was messed up from sleeping and she was still in pajamas.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked. I laid back against the pillows on my bed.

"Bake?" I suggested.

"No, we always do that."

"Teach you to rip stick?"

"We both know that is a hopeless cause."

Well...we could walk down to the farm." Ari's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" She squealed

"Guess we're doing that..."

"The hell we are!" Ari grabbed her bag, rushing to the bathroom to change. I smiled, could there be someone more perky then Ari? I pulled out a pair of loose navy colored ripped jeans I had got for my 16th birthday and grabbed a tight red t-shirt with a gold eagle stencil on the front. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. 5' 10" with long brown hair, green eyes, perfectly straight teeth (thank you braces!), and freckled skin. Yeah that's rite, freckled and proud!

Ari walked in as I tied the laces of my blue high tops. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a loose green t-shirt with the word 'DEAL.' in heavy blue. Her blond hair was brushed back into a pony tail except for her bangs which framed her face. A few years ago she had switched from glasses to contacts and her blue eyes were sparking with excitement.

"Willow, come on!" She grabbed my hand dragging me downstairs. She picked up her Ked's and navy blue pea coat. I grabbed my black leather motorcycle jacket from it's hook.

"Why are you so excited? You've been to the farm before."

"I don't know! I just feel like something great is going to happen." She said.

"Your insane."

She bowed. "Why thank you."

. . . .

"So how's Amy?" I asked. We were walking past the mail boxes, towards the pond.

"She's good, just graduated college. Oh! I forgot to tell you, she made the Olympic team for riding!"

I gasped. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for her!" I jumped up, clapping my hands. As I landed I tripped, falling on my face.

"Shit." I said, sitting up and rubbing my face. Ari kneeled next to me.

"Walk much?" Ari smirked.

"Shut up." I tried to get up, but collapsed down. "Ah, crap I think twisted my ankle."

"I help you up." Ari grabbed by wrists, hoisting me upright. "Now just lean on me." I leaned against her as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

And then the car hit us.

Having the feeling of your body crushed, stabbed, and stretched all at the same time is NOT fun. Especially when you feel to weak to scream curse words.

At the edge of my hearing I heard a very smooth male voice spoke.

"Dad, if your gonna to change them, you have to do it soon." Someone near me sighed. What the hell? Change me? Into what?!

"I know Emmett, it's just sad." Someone, supposedly Carlisle said. A different voice spoke, this one female and very...excited?

"Yay! Your gonna change them! You've made your choice!"

"Alice, why are you excited?" Carlisle sounded shock.

"Rea-sons." Alice sang.

I tried to ask where the hell I was but it came out, "Mhmnhh..." What was I? A baby elephant?

"Dad!" Emmett said.

"Okay, okay!" I felt something grab my arm and...what the hell? Bite INTO it?! Then they did it to my other arm, both legs, and my neck. I felt it start from the first bite, a kind of warmth. It spread quickly in my veins, it grew in intensity until it started to hurt. It burned more and more, with endless waves of pain. Each was worse and worse. I tried to scream but my mouth felt sewn shut. I wanted it to end, for it to knock me out, kill me. There was nothing but pain surrounding me. Trying to thrash, I hit something hard and felt my hand snap making it just that much worse.

Bloody hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A**

I was definitely being Punk'd. Waking up in an unknown bedroom, covered in 'blood', and surrounded by stunningly perfectly beautiful people. Hello, reality TV.

What I don't get is all the pain I experienced, isn't that, like, against the law? I turned to the one who seemed to be in charge.

"Ok, game over. Where are the cameras? Jesus, you did a good job hiding the little suckers! And no boom mics! Impressive!" I said, clapping my hands slowly, half sarcastically. He looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He seemed actually confused.

"Dude, come on. Jokes over. What show is this?"

He ran a hand through his blond hair. "This isn't a show."

"Then where the hell am I?" I asked, kinda, ok a lot, freaked out.

"Ariana, um..."

"There! Exactly! How would you know my name, my full name, wait never mind it would be even weirder if you knew my nickname, if this wasn't a show?"

"We-we'll get to that, I think. How much do you know about vampires?"

I smirked. "You mean like Dracula? 'I vahnt to suck your blood!' or 'Oh no the sun! I didn't where sun screen, so I'll burn like a woosy!' that kind of vampire?" Woosy is what Willow and I called a wussy, and woos for wuss.

"Well you could go with the stereotypes, but I prefer the facts." A few of the people being him rolled their eyes.

"What facts? About vampires? There no such thing as vampires!"

"There is, thank you very much!" One of the guys snapped, with bronze hair. The head guy glared at him.

"Edward! Shush! Anyway Ariana, there is, and you happen to be one too." He said too reluctantly.

I laughed. "Sure, and Eddie over there is a zombie."

Edward growled.

"I'm serious."

"Prove it then." I said.

"Esme?" A beautiful woman, about 25 or so, smiled at him and tossed him a flowered vase. He threw it at me, a sort of impish smile on his face. Panicked, I hit it away as hard as I could.

It hit the white wall in a flash, shattering with a deafening crunch, but my hand was completely fine. Actually, the vase made kind of a 'thwap' sort of noise when it hit my palm... I kind of gasped. Not like a woos.

I surprised everyone by leaping up and breaking the silence by laughing, a tad like a maniac I might add, but still. "ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS? I'M A FREAKING VAMP, PEOPLE! FEAR ME! YOU ARE BUT MERE HUMANS! I AM A GODDDDDDD! HA HA! GASP IN AWE AT MY BEAUTIFUL FA-" I stopped mid-sentence, my fellow VAMPIRES (At least, I thought they were) looking at me like I was an obese mongoose trying to play piano while wearing a sombrero, rainbow suspenders, and and 'I'm with stupid' shirt, (you know, the kind preggo ladies wear, with the downward pointing arrow). In a flash of lightning speed, I was at the mirror hanging in the hallway, but I made myself squeeze my eyes shut before seeing the reflection. Wait, how did I know where the mirror was? You never know...

I felt fingers playing with my hair and turned around, opening my eyes, and seeing the short girl, I think her name was Alice. She kept her hands in my hair and gave me an encouraging look. I turned my head forwards the mirror, unsure what to expect. I almost did a double take. Another 'Oh, look, Bryce never actually died, he was saved by creepy people' gasp. My formerly kind-of-round face was more slender, with clear cut features, and my smallish eyes had taken on a poppish pretty almond shape. I didn't have any freckles, either. My skin was perfect and smooth, but rock hard and really pale. My hair was golden, like the color of pale wheat, and it was down to my butt. Whoa...

"Holy mother... Oh hot damn, I am a FREAKING SEXY BEAST! Sexy as HELL!" I pretty much shouted. Damn! I was like, ummmm, Yvonne Strahovski as Sarah Walker, in my favorite show 'Chuck,' and that's a good thing. She's like a supermodel CIA agent ninja. Awesome, I know.

I heard the big guy (seriously, this dude was suffering from freaking giantism) laugh loudly, well everyone laughed. Alice giggled and gave me a huge hug. I stood there awkwardly for a second, then hugged her back extremely lightly. When we separated, I looked down at my clothes. Jesus! I lost a lot of blood.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT. HOLD THE DAMN PHONE! How do I know you guys aren't all psychos who purposely go around hitting random people with their cars and perform plastic surgery on live television?! Hmm? Huh? How do I know?"

Edward rolled his eyes, threw up his hands and sighed exasperatedly. "Please, Ariana, drop it with the TV thing, will you please! It's getting reeeeeeaaaaaally old. Seriously."

I rolled my eyes at him. The giant started laughing again. I turned to him, my arms crossed, my lips tight. "Ok, big boy. What's your name?"

"The name's Emmett, but you can call me Captain Awesome." Emmett, Captain Awesome smirked. Wait!

"Wait! Captain Awesome? Do you watch Chuck? That was a Chuck reference! Ha!"

"Hell yeah, I watch Chuck, it's the best show in the freakin' world!" He laughed and I joined in. We fist bumped, soon followed by Captain Awesome, Jr. picking my up in what would have been a bone-crushing bear hug. I hung suspended in the air for a moment.

Everyone else, well besides dear Eddie the zombie, who seemed to get all of our jokes and stuff, who I was beginning to think could read minds, stood awkwardly scattered around, unsure what we were talking about. Suddenly, I burst out of Emmett's embrace, pretty much shaking the house.

Everyone looked confused, even Edward. "What? Oh, no! Not another TV rant! Ariana, this isn't a TV show! Jesus, when will you get that through your-"

I cut him off swiftly. "Where's Lo?" Everyone stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry. Did you not hear me? I said, WHERE'S WILLOW!" I was yelling now. Had they killed her?! Did she not survive the car, ummm, crash?!

A blonde, shaggy-haired boy, about 18, stepped out from behind Edward and Emmett. "Relax, Kit. Wow... you are throwing off, like, a thousand emotions right now." he said, clutching his head. "Will you please try to organise your emotions...?"

I stared at him. "What? What? You people are crazy! That made NO sense! There's Eddie here, who can read minds! Then there's this dude, who can read people's emotions! What else can you weirdos do?" the moment the word came out of my mouth, it felt wrong. Even if they were weirdos, I was one of them now. Me. Ari, well Ariana Taylor Lewis.

A vampire.

Whoa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**W**

I flicked my eyes open, the first thing I noticed was that this wasn't my room. Not in the slightest. My room was cluttered, with lilac colored walls, and hardwood floors. This room, this stupidly perfect room, it echoed brightness. The pale yellow walls and the stained oak floors just... went together. The south-facing wall was freaking a sheet of glass! With a balcony, of-freaking-course.

Suddenly, three FREAKIN' gorgeous people standing to my right came to my attention. I jumped. "You guys gave me a fright! Oh my-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Wait. Wait... Who are you people? Where am I? What the hell? Did you, like, torture me? I mean, Jesus! That freakin' hurt!"

One of the people, a 17 year-old (or so) boy with tousled bronze hair, made a slicing motion as if to cut me off. I stopped. "Which question do you want us to answer first...?"

"FUCK OFF BITCH!" I screamed. He looked surprised. "Don't touch me, bro. I'll mess you up!" I warned holding my hands up defensively. The guy smirked at me.

"Like you could take me, Willow." I jumped up off the bed, flattening against the wall.

"How the freakin' hell do you know my name?!" I yelled.

"Edward, I'm going to take it from here." A different guy said. He was slightly taller with blond hair. Edward sighed, stepping back.

"Calm down, Willow. It's okay. Everything is all right. Ariana, your friend from earlier, told us."

"Earlier? Like, she's gone now? Like she's dead? Ari's dead?! You killed her?! WHY WOULD YO-" the blond one cut me off.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"What…?" I stuttered.

"Good, that shut you up." Carlisle said. "To answer a few of your previous questions, we are the Cullen's and you're at our house."

"And that makes you less of a group of creepy psychos because…?" I asked. He laughed slightly.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" He asked. I stared at him.

" Uhhhh… The long version, I guess… Because you people are FREAKIN' PSYCHOS!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you remember getting hit by a car?"

. . . . . . . .

"Cool." Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie stared at me.

"R-really?" Edward stuttered.

"Uh...yeah." I said.

"Your not scared?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope."

"And you don't think this is TV?" Edward cautioned. I raised an eyebrow, staying silent. "Good." There was a small pause.

"One more question." Rosalie said. "You don't think you're a monster, do you?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, of course." Rosalie snapped. I tilted my head to the side slightly, staring at her. Then it hit me.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed. "IM A FREAKING VAMPIRE!"

"Here we go..." Rosalie muttered.

"I HAVE TO KILL HUMANS! OH NO, IM NOT GOING TO SHIT LIKE THAT! NOPE, NEGATORY, DENIED, VETOED, DISMI-" Edward cut me off.

"Willow, vegetarians remember? Don't kill humans, only animals."

"GO AWAY! YOU MASS MUDERERS!"

"Rosalie, do you always _have _to mess everything up? Really?" Edward said.

"Oh bite me Edward!" Rosalie muttered. Edward started to lunge but Carlisle blocked him.

"Edward…" Carlisle growled. Edward glared at Rosalie but did nothing. Carlisle sighed.

"Willow, as we have explained, we only kill animals. It's hard and sometime we slip up, but it is possible. You can join us if you like." Carlisle smiled a bit at the end.

"Oh, well this is embarrassing…can I just ask one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Who changed me?"

"Oh I forgot to mention that, I did." Carlisle said. I slapped him as hard as hard as I could.

"Whoa ok, sorry. I just had to get that out of my system." I shook out my hand. Edward and Rosalie stared at me. "Weird weather we've been having, rite?" They kept staring. "Would some one say something?" A loud laugh echoed through the room. A tall, muscular guy entered the room.

"Wow, that was great! Papa bear getting beaten on by a girl!" Rosalie giggled.

"Emmett, I'm your father and I'm in pain. Why is this funny?" Carlisle spat.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emmett laughed again.

"It is not funny." Emmett patted Carlisle on the back.

"Toughen up, Barbie." Emmett said. Edward, Rosalie and I started laughing. Carlisle glared at us.

"Willow, ready to go hunting?" Edward asked.

"Why?"

"Don't you feel that burning in your throat?" Edward said. As soon as he mentioned it, my throat seemed to burst into flame. I nodded weakly. "Now do want to go?" I nodded faster. Emmett motioned to the open door.

"After you."

. . . . . . . . .

I dropped the drained mountain lion, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Looking down, I realized my entire self was splattered with blood. Great, now I look like part of a horror movie. Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"Get out of my head Edward." He laughed again

"Or what you'll slap me like you did Carlisle?" Rosalie raised her hand.

"I'll do it." She called. Emmett appeared next to Rose, wrapping an arm around her.

"You could so take him." He told her, kissing her.

There was a rustling and a huge wolf came through the bracken. I felt my eyes widen.

"What the fuck is that? Holy fucking shit!" I yelled. The wolf seemed to grin sadistically at me. "That thing is on steroids!" A little girl ran up from behind the wolf, giggling.

"Jake, you're scaring her!" she scolded. The wolf licked her face, before disappearing back into the woods. The girl ran up to Edward, who picked her up.

"Willow, this is my daughter Renesmee."

"Hi!" She waved at me. "You can call me Nessie if you want, even if Mommy doesn't like it." She said. "Ari told me all about you!" the bracken rustled again and a tall, buff Native American looking gut stabbed out. He had short-cropped black hair and was only wearing shorts. Damn, that guy has got some abs!

"Hey." He said.

"Were you that wolf?" I asked. He nodded. "Dude, you have got some issues." He smirked at me.

"I'm not the one who is the undead."

"I'm not a zombie, thank you very much."

"Whatever vamp…" I clenched my hands into fists. "Anyway I'm Jacob or Jake, your choice. I suddenly felt something hit my head. Turning, I saw Ari leaning against a tree. Except, this was like Ari 2.0, which was just...wow.

I ran up and hugged her, squealing and giggling like a crazy person.

"Hey, Lo." She said. I sighed, pulling away. Now I had one familiar person. I could survive now. Well, barely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A**

**_A few months later..._**

"Today, we will be prepping for the test concluding our planetary unit..." Mr. Anderson dragged on in his dull monotone.

If I were human, I would fall asleep. No, I _would already _be asleep. Honestly, would this prat ever stop talking? Jesus. Suddenly I heard Willow 'psst' at me from behind me. I glanced back and she dropped a note in to my palm. It said:

_what do u bet anderson will say uranus the way its spelled... ;)_

"My Very Energetic Mother Just Served Us Nothing. There you go. You're welcome, kiddies. You are truly welcome. The best pneumonic device for the order of the planets from the sun. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune." Lo was right! We burst into fits of laughter.

Anderson spun around to face us, Lo and I, that is, and narrowed his eyes. "Would you like to share something with us, girls?"

I stomped my left foot and saluted him theatrically. "No, sir!"

Willow and I giggled and high-fived. Mr. Anderson looked positively ready to smack us. Well too bad for him, because 1)he would get in MAJOR trouble, and mainly 2) he would break his Goddamn hand. Ha. Humans. "Are you talking back to me?!"

I was about to say something smart when Willow cut in hastily, throwing me a wink. "Yeah, well that's generally how a conversation works, if you know what I mean..."

Anderson, in about two seconds, turned from red to purple to blue to white then back to red. Even though he only said one word and pointed toward the door, we knew he was serious. "DETENTION!" he yelled. Jeez, if looks could kill...

We grabbed our bags and headed out the door, our heads ducked down so he couldn't see our faces. The second we stepped into the hallway, the classroom door slammed in our faces, leaving us to alone in the empty corridor. We stood there for a moment. I turned to face Lo. There was no way I was doing that detention crap. "Hey Lo... since AP science was our last period, and we got kicked out, and there's no way I'm doing that detention shit, shall we just skedaddle on back to the home base?"

Lo looked at me appreciatively, like she wanted me to say that. "Yes. Yes we shall."

* * *

Willow and I ran up the winding road, along the stretched river, through the clumps of forest to our familiar reached our house in a matter of seconds, thanks to our vampire speed. I was a little bit ahead of Lo, so I pulled open the door, dropping my schoolbag, my Marc Jacobs bag, and peeling off my Jimmy Choo's. I had always liked fashion and designer clothes, but Alice had sparked it even more. She had taken me and Lo shopping, but Lo kinda left. Lo wasn't really into fashion as much.

"WE'RE BACK FROM SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" I shouted. I heard Esme's shoes click on the finished hardwood floors as she came down to meet us.

"Hi girls. You're a little bit early..." Esme walked down the stairs and gave us each a big hug.

Lo and I glanced at each other. "Uhhhh, yeah. We got out of Chem early, because of... Well, the teacher got sick. So, free pass. Whoo!" I said, knowing I sounded like an imbecile. I said 'whoo!' really enthusiastically, I threw my hands up and Esme gave me a look like 'Hmmmm, I'm worried. Should I call the psychiatric institution?'

Lo giggled. "Don't worry, Esme. Ari's having an off day today. She has been weird all day."

Esme sighed and chuckled. She kept chuckling as she walked into the kitchen with a basket of laundry. She came back out, still chuckling, and walked in to the laundry room. I heard a squeal and a laugh, then Jake and Nessie came running out of the kitchen. "Ari! Willow!" Nessie ran up to us and hugged me. She looked about 11 now, and I knew she would continue to grow. Quickly.

I hugged Jake and I could feel his pecs and his bazillion abs through his shirt. "Hey, guys. So, do you guys want to watch us eat some mac and cheese? I promise, it will be very interesting." Jake joked.

We laughed. "Sure, Jake." Lo said. We followed Ness and Jake into the kitchen. Jake plopped down heavily in the wicker chair at the island where two plates of steaming mac and cheese waited. Jake immediately began to wolf his down. Haha, no pun intended. Suddenly Willow was at the sink. I looked at Jake and Nessie questioningly. Then Lo was scooping mac and cheese out of Jake's plate with a fork and eating it. Jake sat there, bewildered. Nessie and I raised our eyebrows at her. She smiled back at us. "Yum! Esme! This is good!"

Esme walked in, not looking at Willow. "Thanks, Will-" She almost dropped her basket of freshly folded laundry. "What? Willow! Why are you eating human food?"

Lo looked confused. "What...? Why wouldn't I?"

Esme was about to say something, but Jake cut her off. "Because, vamp, well, I think your name is self-explanitory. Seriously? Why would you eat human food?! Bloodsuckers only drink blood!"

Lo looked surprised now. "Why... not? It's so good." Lo's eyes became wide with bewilderment. "You mean- Does that mean I'm not a vampire?!"

"No, honey. That's not what it means. You're fine. Some vampires are a little different then others." Esme reassured her, rubbing her shoulder.

All of a sudden, I heard a car pull up, the engine cut out, and footsteps. Carlisle walked into the kitchen, but he didn't look happy. He still had his Doctor's coat on, and his iPhone was in his hand. For a moment, we all forgot about the incident that had just happened. Carlisle looked down at the floor, his brow furrowed.

Lo and I exchanged worried glances. _Oh no_, she mouthed, _detention._

_"_What the HELL happened today, girls?!" Carlisle shouted. "I got a call at the hospital from your principal! What the HELL? Skipping detention?! Talking back to a teacher?! Did you actually do those things?!"

"Uhhhhh... Uhhhhh... Uhhhhh..." I said, in a high-pitched voice, pulling a Fat Amy from _Pitch Perfect. _Jake laughed a little at that. Carlisle closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Just... I need some time to... read." Carlisle said, his eyes still closed. Suddenly, he threw his iPhone so fast I jumped. But right before it hit the wall, it stopped. WHOOOOOOOA! INCEPTION! THE MATRIX! COOOOOOOOL! I looked over at Willow to see how she was reacting. But instead of being surprised or anything, she had a look of such intense concentration on her face. I snapped in front of her face.

"Lo! Snap out of it!" She blinked and straightened up.

"What?" she looked confused. Everyone was staring at her. Suddenly the phone dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I"m soooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**W**

"No." I growled.

"Come on, Willow! Just try!" Ari whined.

"I said NO! Quit bugging me!" I stood up from the couch, heading to the kitchen. Ari quickly followed me. I grabbed the Lucky Charms, milk, and a bowl.

"Lo." I didn't look at her, just poured the cereal into my bowl. "Willow." Ari said. I whipped my head around, glaring at her.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I headed upstairs to my room, grabbing my cereal. Why wouldn't they just forget it? Everybody kept bugging me and bugging me! I just want to forget the whole floating iPhone incident and everybody else to. Was that too much to ask? Yes, apparently it was. If Carlisle hadn't gone all crazy about us skipping detention, I wouldn't have to hide in my room away from everybody's annoyingness.

I fell down on my bed, the bowl resting on my stomach. I stared up at my ceiling that I had painstakingly painted the constellations on.

The white stars resting on a background of dark blue. My circle shaped bed lay in the middle of the room, light blue sheets to match the walls. Why I had a bed was unknown to me, but Alice had insisted. One of my walls was complete glass, looking out on the Colorado Rockies. The others walls were painted light blue with different themes. Wall one had a bookshelf and a closet; wall two had a desk with computer and school stuff. Wall three was covered in just about everything, a white board, photographs, posters, etc.

I quickly finished the cereal and set the bowl aside. I grabbed my book from the end of the bed, flipping to where I had left off.

An hour later, Esme knocked on the door softly. "Willow? Willow, honey, I know your in there." I focused harder on my book. Esme cracked the door open and stepped into the room. "Yesterday...with the iPhone, How did you do that?" She asked.

"Uh... I have no idea. Magic?" I suggested.

"Willow, you have to train with your gift." She said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I already did, see?" I pointed to the now empty cereal bowl.

"Willow..." Esme sighed. I threw my hands into the air theatrically.

"Lord is praised! Willow can do weird shit! Let's all bother her about it and make her life hell! Yeah, that will be great." I said, getting up and walking passed Esme and out the door. I walked downstairs, towards the front door.

"Willow, calm down!" Esme called after me. I didn't listen. "Willow! Stop and listen to me!" I stepped outside, Esme close behind me. She grabbed my arm. I spun around and ripped my arm out of her grip. She looked at me in shock.

"Willow, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling all rite?" Esme asked her voice filled with concern. No I wasn't, all this creepy stuff made me feels like I was drowning. But I wasn't about to say that.

"Yes! Would you stop fussing and the bothering?! Your not my freaking mother!" I yelled. Esme stepped back, her eyes flooded with hurt. She shook her head slowly.

"No, of course I'm not. I'm sorry for caring." She murmured. Esme turned and walked back to the house. I put my head in my hands, sighing. I could hear Esme starting to cry in the house.

I ran into the woods.

I was sitting at the top of a 150-foot King Pine, about an hour away from home. I had been here for about a day, unmoving.

Why the hell had I said that? I didn't mean it! Even after only a year I really, truly thought of the Esme as my mom. Is that crazy? I must be crazy... These thoughts circled around and around in my head. Over and over, like my mind was on replay.

They probably hated me now, thought I was some selfish brat. And the track started again...

Why the hell had I said that? I didn't mean it! Even af-

Willow stop. Suck it up and go back, even if they all do hate you.

. . . . .

"I'm back!" I called as I walked through the front door guiltily. Ari rushed down the stairs like an eager little puppy.

"Hey! Where the hell did you go, Lo?! Like for real! You made me stay here all alone with these wackjobs!" She joked, pulling me in to a big hug.

"Uhhh… Long story. Well short story. I kind of sat in a tree for two days..." Ari looked confused for a second. Then she looked impressed and smiled.

"Cool, man." She fist bumped me then turned around to face the stairwell. "HEY GUYS! WILLOW'S BACK!" Esme, who was only in the kitchen, came out, but didn't look at me.

"Welcome back, Willow. Though I wasn't aware you left." Esme shot me a quick glance filled with anger. Ari looked at her in shock.

"Esme! Are you sure you didn't notice? I swear, you didn't stop pacing all the time Lo was gone!" Ari said.

"I…uh…. was worried about…the vegetables." Esme stuttered. Ari raised an eyebrow.

"Vegetables? One, this is Colorado and two, it's March." Ari countered.

"That's why I was worried!" Esme said, spinning on her heel and back into the kitchen.

"Oh, shit." I muttered.

"Yeah, kinda." Ari groaned. She started pacing back and forth, muttering something under her breath.

"Well, you wanna share something, bitch? Or do you wanna insult me even more?! Huh?" I snapped.

Ari looked surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Bitch, it is not my fault that you fucked up your relationship with a really sweet and nice and caring person who wanted to let us in! God! Way to be, you asshole!"

I slapped Ari across the face as hard as I could. She gasped and yanked part of my hair. I yelped. "Stop it!"

"FUCK OFF! YOU FUCKING BROKE ESME'S HEART!" Ari screamed. By now, everyone who was inside, more like every vampire within a mile radius was gathered around us, Emmett chuckling and cheering us on. Suddenly, Ariana reached over and grabbed my hand, almost ripping it off. I cried out and smacked her again. All of a sudden, Carlisle's firm hands were pushing us apart. I snarled at her flipped her off.

She scoffed and just walked away. Okay, bitch. I see how it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A**

_Ha, _I thought, _To think that bitch could take me. No way._

_Ok, Ariana, _I told myself. _Calm down, stop thinking like an insane, competitive psychopath. _

Jesus. It's like I have two personalities sometimes. Only when I'm really angry, or sad. Still, Willow was completely out of line. The way she broke Esme's heart, then got all defensive and acted all innocent. Oh please.

I took out a pen and paper from my desk and began to to write.

_Willow-_

_I am sorry for yelling at you. But, for real, girl! You need to shape up and fix what you broke with Esme. That's all I have to say. You know who this is from._

There. I signed the last bit with a flourish. Maybe she will take my advice and grow the stones to apologize. Probably not. _Hey! Quit being such a negative Nancy! Or Nelly, or whatever you want to say. Willow and you have been best friends since... forever. _I quipped at myself.

I stood up and glanced around my newly painted and furnished room. I glanced over at my poster of Chuck Norris looking all tough and winked at him. I walked out into the hall and into Lo's room. She lay on her bed, eyes closed, resting. She knew I was here so I was about to start talking when I noticed her CD collection hovering at her ceiling. "I knew it! You do have a rockin' party gift! That is badass, girlfriend!" I cried.

Lo snapped her eyes open and shook her head like she had broken out of a trance again. We were showered with all the CDs. Weirdo. She stared at me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Don't be so snappy. I just came to give you this," I said, handing her the letter, "And also to apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it. We've been BFFLs forever! Can we just… be friends again?"

She grinned and jumped up and hugged me. "I've been waiting for you to say that!"

* * *

Willow walked nervously down the stairs, her beat up old Martin guitar in her hand. Esme stood in the laundry room, folding Jake's shirts. That seemed to be all she did lately, fold. "Esme? I wanted to say something to you…" Lo said nervously.

Esme turned around in surprise. She looked expectant. Lo took a deep breath, and started strumming the guitar as the slow melody coming to life.

_There's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you'll stay_

Lo stopped singing and stopped strumming at the same time. She glanced nervously at Esme. Esme's eyes were closed and she was dry sobbing. A smile was spreading across her face. "Of course, honey." She said happily as she hugged Lo. I smiled and stood there awkwardly until I decided to creep up the stairs. I sat in my room and listened to Esme and Lo dry sob together. It was sweet. I almost cried myself. _Almost._

* * *

"Okay, Esme and Carlisle. Lo and I are gonna take a walk. Be back soon." I said, waving at them sitting on the couch. We took off out the front door. We slowed to a walk and strolled through the woods for a while. "Hey, Lo… I want to ask you something…"

"What?" She asked, stopping and leaning against a tree.

"Do you ever feel… I don't know… bored here? I mean with the Cullens. Not that the Cullens are boring! Just that… nothing really happens. I mean, I'm grateful that we are super fuckin' awesome vampires who happen to be badass! But… Do you know what I mean?"

Lo looked confused for a moment, then she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I kind of do know what you mean… I mean I'm super grateful too, but… Yeah."

I pondered our options for a moment, when suddenly a wonderful idea popped into my head. I smiled wickedly and told her my plan.

She looked skeptical, but then smiled and we shook on it. Ooh, the Cullens were in for a treat.

* * *

"We are going hunting. We will be back in two days. Tops." I said suddenly, almost startling Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Jasper, and of course Lo and Jake, scarfing down some soup, in the kitchen.

Esme looked concerned. Then she nodded and stood up. "I'll go too."

I threw Lo a _help me_ but she was too absorbed in eating her soup. Yuck. "Uhhhhhhh… Actually that won't be necessary, Esme…"

She looked at me like I was a little weird. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because… Jake is going with us actually! Yeah!" I said, trying to assure her we would be safe. I had everyones attention now. Jake practically choked on his soup. I shook my head at him. He at me like I was made out of ectoplasm.

"What? Why?!" Carlisle asked. He looked so confused. I almost laughed. _Almost._

_"_Well, ummmm, that would take a lot of time. And… I don't want to bore you… I mean, it would take a long time… So we'll be off-"

"Please. Enlighten us. After all, time is something we all have." Jasper cut in.

"Unfortunately, not us! Got to fly! Love You all! Bye!"

"Wait-"

But it was too late. I had already dragged Jake and Lo out of the front door. I had let go of Lo, but we were both holding Jake hostage as we walked to the garage. Jake punched me in the arm. Ha. Lo and I giggled as he gritted his teeth. Fat lot of good that did for his hand.

"Why the hell am I going with you guys?! It's disgusting!"

We were approaching the garage. I pressed the magic button on my keys and the doors hummed as they opened. "Oh, Jake. We are not going hunting. We're much more advanced than that. Ha. Jesus. I would have thought that a werewolf's brain capacity would be more… impressive." I teased.

I unlocked my pink Lamborghini with two musical chirps. Ah, I've missed this. We let go of Jake, Lo hopped into the passenger seat, I slid into the driver's seat, and with a groan Jake slumped into the back seat. We all laughed as I peeled out of the driveway, leaving black skid marks on the asphalt.

A while later, upon Lo's request, we were in Seattle, at Vogue. Willow, my best friend, a fellow vampire, who did not care much about fashion, at Vogue. I loved her. I smiled. Jake groaned again, but walked in to the store with us. Lo instantly found her mark: a 2012 Collection A Line Strapless Short/Mini Satin black dress. It looked stunning on her. We bought it and quickly rushed back to my car, then raced off to a store that Alice had recommended to me once. When I saw their selection, I wanted to turn back and leave, but Lo and Jake made me keep going.

* * *

We strutted through the doorway, through the parting crowd of people, where the music blasted, and it was pitch black. To a human. We could see perfectly. At first people didn't notice us. then when they did, they were in awe. We looked amazing. Lo in her mini black dress and hair put up, both of us in tons of makeup. Then there was Jake, in just his ts-hirt and jeans, still rocking the look though. I remember Lo pushing me towards the specific section titled 'Clubbing.' How cliche can you get? I mean, really. Jake held up a skimpy black leather dress with gold straps up to his big frame. We giggled and I rolled my eyes. Lo held up another dress and I shook my head fervently. It went on like this until I found one that was perfect, for the occasion anyways.

So here we are, looking sexy as hell, me in a skin-tight short black dress with lace slits on the legs. Everyone stood silently, one guy was practically gasping at Lo and I. Suddenly, a dubstep song started playing and the club began to live up to its name: Jungle.


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way guys... Willow is telekinetic (can move things with her mind) and eat human food, in case that was confusing! Hope y'all like this chapter! I am not from the south btw... **

**Remember to follow/favorite/(whatever you feel is right) my wonderful co-author who writes every other chapter, Lets Fly Away13! **

**Chapter 7**

**W**

I gulped down another shot of vodka. "Hey! Stove!" I yelled at the weird dude sitting next to me at the bar at The Jungle. The man turned to me, his mohawk covered in so much hair gel it jiggled. "What kind of name is Stove?! What are you, an appliance?!" He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Nooooo, wait! Stove! My one and only love!" I laughed at myself. That guy looked like a moose. I bet Stove was baked, like a cake. Haha.

I wonder where Ari has gone off to? Or who she's galavanting with… She's probably dancing on some stripper pole somewhere. Ha!

"Wait, was that a Bridesmaids reference? I love that movie!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and there was a boy sitting at the stool next to me, with a haircut, a pale blue button-up, leather jacket, glasses and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen on a human. Or anyone. Duh, vampires don't have blue eyes. He was the most attractive guy I have ever seen.

"Wait! Hold up, Bro! Hold the phone!" I shouted, causing some people to stare at me. I screamed louder than necessary as I toppled off of the stool. A second before my stupid drunk self hit the floor, he caught me, his muscles flexing. "Are you an angel?" I asked dreamily.

He laughed. "Ummm, unfortunately not. But that would be pretty cool. I mean, how awesome would that be?!" He laughed again. He sounded like a sexy harp. What a harp that boy was. "I'm Owen."

"The name's Cullen; Willow Cullen. I am a pro juggler, so don't touch my spider fish. Glad we had this talk." I said seriously, pointing at him. "Hey Owen?"

"Yeah?"

I just smiled at him. He smiled back. Suddenly Jake came out of nowhere and slapped me on the back.

"Hey Willow! Where have you been? You missed Ari dancing like a loon in like, a rave group then slapping this creep 'cause he grabbed her as-" Jake stopped mid-sentence, seeing my little papoose friend Owen. "And who's this?"

"Hey, Jakey boyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Since I had had too much to drink, I drew out the 'y' in boy. "This is my new friend Owen. He loves me!" I said happily, as I slapped the bar, signaling the bartender that I wanted another round.

Owen chuckled nervously. "Hey, man. I'm Owen." Jake gave him one of those weird manly unenthusiastic man-waves and grabbed one of the shots of absinthe on the bar counter. Owen turned to me, me looking like an idiot staring at him. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Jake and I burst out laughing. Owen looked confused. "No no no no no! Lo and me?! No way!" Jake said, smacking the bar. The bartender mistook that for another signal and soon another round was on the countertop.

Owen still looked a little mystified. I cleared my throat. "Jakey boy is my bro-in-law. He's madly in love with my sister. She is like seven years old. She is sooooo cooool! You would love her." I explained, thinking that that would clear everything up. Oh god. Why did I mention the age thing?! Now Jake sounded like a terrorist-supporting-child-marriage and/or just a pedophile. Owen looked at me for a second, then erupted into laughter. Jake and I both looked at him.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that's the alcohol talking. Jake, if you'd excuse us, I think I need to toss some cookies." I said. I used Owen to steady myself as I jumped off the stool. On the way, we walked back into the club itself and I suddenly saw Ari dancing on a stripper pole. Ha. Who knew. Haha. JUST KIDDING!_ I_ KNEW!

"Is that your sister? The one on the pole?" Owen asked. I nodded, the small movement causing me to topple over into Owen's arms again. He smirked down at me. "How long has she been with Jake?" I erupted into laughter again. Owen looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was.

"That's my other sister!" I giggled.

"How many sisters do you have?" He asked.

"Five." I said nonchalantly. "And three brothers, not including Jake." Owen's eyes widened. "We're all adopted, like cows. MOO!" I added quickly. Owen raised an eyebrow, smiling at me.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked suddenly. I crossed my arms, faking a mad expression.

"That depends...do you have cake?" I said.

"No..." He began.

"Oh well, that's to bad." I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

* * *

A fast paced dubstep song blared from the speakers, Owen and I were dancing in the center of the swarm of people. Owen spun me around in a circle and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I made a whooping noise. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeehaw! I'm a tiger! Rawr!"

Owen grinned at me. "I love that, even though you're completely wasted and will probably forget everything and me by tomorrow, and even though everything you are saying is completely random, there is still something that kind of makes sense in what you are saying."

"Oh my goddddddd! Owe-Owe! Thats like, totes the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! I totally love you!" I said, with a fake annoying girl accent. I laughed.

"Owe-Owe? Is that what we're doing now… Nicknames?" He asked, skeptically, as if accepting a challenge. I nodded. "Alright, I am going to call you… Lola."

Lola… "Oh my god I love it! Thanks, my sweet baby Owe-Owe!" I pulled him close and hugged him. I kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly the music seemed to stop and everybody disappeared. It was just us two. I leaned back to see if I ruined everything. He looked a little surprised, then he pulled me into a real kiss.

* * *

I was practically pulled away from Owen by a very nervous Jakey-boy.

"Hey!" I shouted. "i want to dance! Owe-Owe is my true love!"

Jake looked at me. "Owe-Owe? Really? Anyway! Carlisle is here! I don't know how! But he is! I saw him and hes still trying to find us. He looks sooooooo pissed."

I laughed. Then the news really dawned on me. Oh shit. I started to panic. The anxiety of it all was almost enough to sober me up. _Almost. _"We have to find Ari!" Then I saw her. She looked crazy. Probably the way I looked right now. Love-crazy.

Owen pulled me back towards him, kissing me again.

**Sorry that this was so slow! Hope everybody loves it! You know that we love you!**


End file.
